Vanilla and Chocolate
by MaraJade3107
Summary: Ein sehr heisser Sommertag im NCIS-Gebäude; Gibbs, Kate und Ice-Cream. Ich brauche nicht mehr zu sagen oder? Gewidmet meinem Snufkin* I will always remember our time in Brisbane/Australia


Kate sass gelangweilt an ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte in den PC. Es war Juli und unerträglich heiss im N.C.I.S Gebäude. Dieses war mit Ventilatoren ausgestattet, jedoch schien es Kate als wären sie in einen Streik getreten und würden nicht funktionieren wollen.

Natürlich war dem nicht so. Ventilatoren können in keinen Streik treten, da sie ja keine Lebewesen waren. Währen sich Kate stirnrunzelnd weitere ernsthafte Gedanken zum Thema „Ventilatoren im Büro" machte, war ihr Arbeitskollege gegenüber mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Tony Dinozzo sass ebenfalls an seinem Schreibtisch im Gegensatz zu Kate drehten sich seine Gedanken nicht um Büromobiliar sondern um Frauen. Tony schüttelte den Kopf er konnte einfach nicht verstehen wieso ihn seine neuster Eroberung Leila nach nur einer gemeinsamen Woche so kalt abserviert hatte. Es hatte doch alles so gut angefangen!

Die vielen Abendessen, die langen Spaziergänge, die Blumen…Tony hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Zumal er wirklich geglaubt hatte, dieses Mal hätte er sie getroffen: Die Frau seines Lebens. Nun ja, da hatte er sich wieder einmal schwer getäuscht. Der Zufall hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Oder besser gesagt seine zweite Freundin Cindy.  
Dabei hatte er sich bei der Koordination echt angestrengt. Man Bedenke: Zwei Freundinnen gleichzeitig zu haben, erforderte grosses Talent. Und Tony war der Meinung gewesen im Besitz dieses Talentes zu sein. Unglücklicherweise hatte er vergessen, dass er nach dem Abendessen mit Leila noch zu einem Clubbesuch mit Cindy um 22.00 Uhr verabredet war. Was eigentlich nicht weiter schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn er das Treffen mit Cindy nicht vergessen hätte. Jedoch musste seine zweite Freundin ausgerechnet an dem Lokal vorbei laufen, in welchem er mit Leila gegessen hatte. Nun ja, der Rest ist Geschichte.

Dieser Abend nahm verständlicherweise ein böses Ende für Tony. Jetzt stand er ohne Frau da. Jegliche Rückgewinnungsversuche sich mit zumindest einer der beiden Frauen zu versöhnen, scheiterten. Tony fühle sich milde ausgedrückt hundeelend. Er starrte zu Kate hinüber und erwog zu ihr zu gehen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn trösten? Immerhin sah seine Arbeitskollegin verdammt gut aus, das liess sich nicht verleugnen. Mit ihrem vollem Haar, den braunen grossen Augen und ihrer schlanken Figur brachte sie mit Sicherheit so manchen Mann um den Verstand. Nur leider war sie die schwer verführbarste Frau die Tony kannte.

Er brachte sie vielleicht manchmal zum Lächeln, jedoch prallten seine Flirtavancen jedes Mal unverzüglich ab. Tony entschloss sich Mission „Verführ- Agent- Kate- Todd" auf später zu verschieben. Er erhob sich aus seinem unbequemen Bürostuhl, lief mit einem kurzen

Seitenblick zu Kate direkt an ihr vorbei.

„Hey, Tony! Wo willst du hin. Gibbs hat uns befohlen alle Akten chronologisch zu ordnen und die offenen Berichte fertig zu schreiben!". Kate stand auf und trat mit verschränkten Armen vor ihren grösseren Kollegen.

Tony zog die Brauen hoch: „ Ach komm schon Katie. Gibbs ist nicht hier. Und auch wenn er da ist, arbeiten wir ja doch nicht richtig. Bei dieser Hitze ist das einfach unmöglich. Kommst du mit in die Küche? Da müsste es sicher noch Eis haben. Ich kenne ein paar schöne Sachen die man mit Eis machen kann. Zum Beispiel könnte ich dir…"

„ Tony! Nenn mich Kate oder Agent Todt und sprich bitte im Singular. Im Gegensatz zu dir gibt es hier tatsächlich noch Leute die halbwegs versuchen zu arbeiten. Man kann doch nicht alles auf die Hitze schieben. Hast du für jede Jahreszeit eine Entschuldigung parat?".

Tony lächelte. Er liebte es Kate so auf die Palme zu bringen.

„ Ach komm schon. Du musst dich vor niemandem rechtfertigen, Kate. Ich meine Gibbs arbeitet ja auch nicht."

„ Tut er wohl!", protestierte Kate und nahm ihren gemeinsamen Boss in Schutz.

„Ach ja. Und was glaubst du was er jetzt wohl gerade macht?", erwiderte Tony.

Kates Wangen röteten sich leicht. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie sich das auch schon gefragt. Gibbs verschwand vor 20 Minuten mit der Begründung sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Was nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Bei Gibbs war das völlig normal. Durchschnittlich trank er 8-10 Tassen der heissen, starken Brühe. Egal wie heiss oder kalt es war. Das ganze Team unterstützte seine Koffein-Sucht , war er doch ohne seine tägliche Ration Koffein unerträglich übellaunig. Meistens befahl er einem untergeordneten Agent wie z.B. Tony oder McGee eine Ladung für ihn zu holen. Vor 20 Minuten jedoch war er aufgestanden und hatte etwas von: „ Ich hole mir eine Erfrischung, bin irgendwann wieder zurück", gebrummt. Kate kaute nervös auf Ihrer Lippe herum. „Irgendwann", hatte er gesagt.

Seltsamerweise beunruhigte sie dieses Wort. Aber, schellte sie sich selbst, es war ja nun wirklich paranoid sich sorgen um den eigenen Boss zu machen, der noch nicht einmal seit einer halben Stunde weg war.

„ Was, machst du dir etwa schon sorgen um ihn?", neckte sie Tony als ob er Ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte.

Kate schreckte auf und log: „ Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin nur müde. Es ist wirklich heiss hier drinnen."

Tonys Blick war immer noch auf Kate gerichtet. Er musterte sie skeptisch. Nach einer kurzen Pause meint er: „ Mir kannst du nichts vormachen Kate. Ich sehe doch die Blicke die ihr euch zuwerft."

Kate hielt ihre Hände weiterhin vor der Brust verschränkt. Trotzig antwortet sie: „ Und das behauptet der Mann , der noch nie eine richtige Beziehung gehabt hat?"

Tony wollte protestieren, merkte jedoch dass es zu nichts führen würde. Er wusste dass Kate Wortgefechte mit Ihm immer gewann. Verdammt er hätte sich in der Grundschule wirklich mehr Mühe geben sollen. Dann wären ihm vielleicht bessere Antworten in den Sinn gekommen. Oder zumindest hätte er mit mehr Adjektiven um sich werfen können. Nun ja, vielleicht konnte er sich selbst nicht perfekt verteidigen aber unangenehme Fragen stellen, dass konnte er mit Sicherheit besser als seine liebe Arbeitskollegin.

„ Was siehst du überhaupt in ihm? Ich meine: Er ist mindestens doppelt so alt wie du, immer schlecht drauf und ob er überhaupt noch weiss wie …".

„ Ob ich was noch weiss, Dinozzo?", unterbrach Ihn eine barsche, tiefe Stimme.

„Oh Gott, ich bin erledigt", dachte Tony als er realisierte dass sein Boss wahrhaftig hinter ihm stand. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…", sagte er zittrig.

„Wie war das?", brummte ihn sein Vorgesetzter an.

„Äh nichts Boss. Ich habe mich mit Kate nur über ihren neuen Freund unterhalten.", Tony grinste schwach, wagte es aber nicht sich umzudrehen." Tony!", empörte sich Kate laut.

Dieser sah sie jedoch flehend an. „Na warte, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon", dachte sich Kate. Entschloss sich aber die Rache auf später zu verschieben, da mit Gibbs in diesem Moment wirklich nicht zu spassen war. Mit Tonys flehendem zum einen, und Gibbs stechendem Blick zum anderen, fiel Kate nichts Besseres ein als die Schultern zu zucken.

„ Du brauchst Hilfe Tony. Heutzutage gibt es für so was gute Kliniken!", brummte sie und liess sich in ihren Bürostuhl zurückfallen.

Tony zog den Kopf ein und drehte sich schliesslich zu seinem grimmig blickenden Boss um.

„ So langsam glaube ich dass Kate recht hat Tony! Was stehst du eigentlich so nutzlos vor deinem Arbeitsplatz herum. Ist es nur dein Kopf oder funktionieren deine anderen Organe auch nicht mehr richtig?" Tony sah ihn geknickt an und wollte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzen, als sein Boss ihn zurückhielt: „ Bring das hier zu Ducky und Abby und sag ihnen wenn's ihnen unten zu kühl ist, können sie auch gern mal wieder rauf kommen. Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher ob die beiden noch unter uns weilen. Hab' schon seit ein

paar Stunden nichts mehr von den beiden gehört. ". Gibbs beendete seinen Befehl und drückte Tony 2 Eisbecher in die Hände. Dieser sah ihn skeptisch an: „ Äh du bringst uns Eis?".

Gibbs sah ihn böse an und korrigierte: „ Ich bringe Abby und Ducky Eis. Menschen die das arbeiten noch nicht verlernt haben und die ich sicherlich weiterbeschäftigen werde. Bei dir bin ich mir momentan nicht sicher!".  
Enttäuscht über Gibbs Worte senkte Tony den Kopf und schritt hastig davon um seinen Boss nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Vielleicht würde er ja doch noch ein Eis kriegen. Immerhin hatte er zumindest am Morgen fleissig gearbeitet. Obwohl „Fleissig" vielleicht das falsche Wort dafür war. Tony war schliesslich auch nur ein Mensch und die Abfuhr seiner beiden Freundinnen machte ihm immer noch schwer zu schaffen.

Nachdem sich Tony verzogen hatte, schüttelte Gibbs den Kopf. „ Ich weiss einfach nicht was ich mit Ihm machen soll. Er scheint nie erwachsen zu werden."

Kate lächelte. Es war verrückt und sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie mochte es wenn er sich über Tony lustig machte. Sie wusste dass er es nicht so meinte. Ganz tief in seinem Herzen mochte er Tony auch mit seinen Macken. Schliesslich wäre es im ernsten N.C.I.S-Gebäude nur halb so lustig ohne ihn, auch wenn er manchmal nervte.

„ Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Kate sitzend.

Verwundert sah sie Gibbs an.

„Was, soll ich dir jetzt auch noch über dein Arbeitsverhalten predigen?".  
Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein das lässt du besser. Ich weiss nicht ob ich das hören will. Aber weißt du…die Eisbecher welche du in den Händen hast sehen wirklich lecker aus.  
Kate beugte sich nach vorne und sah ihn mit einem grossen Lächeln an.

Gibbs konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen nie zu nett zu seinen Agenten zu sein. Nicht dass er das schon jemals gewesen wäre, bis auf ein oder zwei Ausnahmen vielleicht. Er fand dass eine Führungsperson eine gewisse Strenge zu Tage legen musste. Seine Agenten mussten jederzeit wissen wer im Laden das sagen hatte, sie mussten ihren Boss respektieren und achten andernfalls würde es früher oder später zu einem Aufstand kommen. Und Gibbs hatte keine Lust, dass sich dieses Theater welches er mit seinen 3 Ex-Frauen gehabt hatte, auch noch im Büro wiederholte.

Vielleicht sollte er die beiden Sachen nicht miteinander vergleichen, aber beide Dinge enden in etwa gleich: Mit Frustration, Kontrollverlust und Schmerz.

Nun, genug davon! Gibbs beschäftigte sich lieber mit der Gegenwart und die sah momentan ziemlich gut aus. Seine Agentin hatte sich mittlerweile erhoben und lächelte immer noch. Gibbs trat etwas näher zu ihr und sah tief in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen. Er liess den Blick über ihre vollen Lippen bis zu ihrem Hals gleiten.

Erst dann realisierte er, dass er ihr eine Antwort schuldig war und Kate sich vielleicht wunderte warum er sie anstarrte. „ Meinst du denn, du hast einen verdient?", neckte er seine Agentin und sah wieder zu ihr auf. „ Ja natürlich!", sagte sie prompt.

„Okay, dann hast du die Wahl zwischen Schokolade und Vanille", er hielt ihr die zwei Becher vor die Nase. Kate lief an ihrem Schreibtisch vorbei und stand vor ihn. Sie wusste nicht ob die Hitze schuld daran war, aber Kate genoss die Neckerei mit ihm und wollte nicht dass sie so schnell wieder vorbei war. Diese Momente mit ihm gab es viel zu wenig. Nun gut, Kate wusste dass es sie eigentlich gar nicht geben durfte.

Aber dennoch erschien es ihr, waren sie wie zwei Magnete die sich gegenseitig anzogen. Vielleicht machte sie sich etwas vor, aber in Momenten wie diesen war sich Kate sicher, dass auch er ihre Gegenwart vollends genoss. Das verrieten ihr verschiedene Merkmale an ihm. Seine nach oben gekrümmten Lippen, auch wenn er angestrengt versuchte nicht zu erfreut aus zu sehen. Dann war da noch sein Blick. der meistens jeden und alles skeptisch musterte. In Momenten wie diesen, war sein Blick jedoch warm und seine Pupillen waren ruhig und nur auf sie konzentriert.

„ Rate mal!", flüsterte Kate und sah ihn belustigt an.

„Nun gut, wenn du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, umso besser. Dann bleiben zwei für mich!", foppte Gibbs. Er stellte den Vanille-Eisbecher auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Danach stach er mit einem kleinen Plastiklöffel in den übrig gebliebenen Becher in seiner rechten Hand und schob sich eine grosse Ladung des dunklen Schokoladeneis in den Mund. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen und murmelte: „ Also ich find's herrlich erfrischend". Er spürte wie sich Kate näher an ihn heranpirschte, so nahe dass sich ihre Körper fast berührten. Gibbs liess seine Augen länger als nötig geschlossen, als er sie jedoch wieder öffnete hatte sich die Lücke zwischen ihren Körpern geschlossen.

„Gibst du mir auch was ab, wenigstens einen Löffel. Ich hätte mich sowieso für Schokolade entschieden!", doch Kate wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab und schnappte sich den Eisbecher aus seiner Hand. Schnell schob sie sich einen Löffel des leckeren Schokobechers in den Mund und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Den kriegst du erst zurück wenn er leer ist!", nuschelte sie zwischen einem weiteren Löffel Eis. Gibbs liess sich das jedoch nicht gefallen. Er schlang beide Hände um ihre Taille und hielt sie fest. „ Na das wollen wir doch erst einmal sehen!".

Gibbs wurde erst langsam bewusst was er da gerade tat. Bisher hatte er mit Kate kaum Körperkontakt gehabt. Nicht dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern würde. Doch er hatte krampfhaft versucht jede Erinnerung an eine Berührung mit ihr auszulöschen. Dies zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit. Doch je mehr er es versuchte, desto lebhafter wurden die Erinnerungen. Sie liessen ihn bei der Arbeit in Ruhe, aber nachts wenn er zu müde war seiner Gedanken zu kontrollieren, schweiften Sie ab und wanderten schnurstracks zu ihr. Erst hatte er sich nicht weiter darüber gewundert, da er nicht oft von ihr träumte.

Aber seit dem Zwischenfall auf dem U-Boot, in der sie durch einen (un)glücklichen Zufall gegen Ihn geschleudert worden war, war nichts mehr wie vorher. Jethro Gibbs, Meister im verstecken persönlicher Gefühle musste sich eingestehen dass er dauernd an sie denken musste.

Er sorgte sich um sie, wenn sie traurig war. Er lachte mit ihr wenn sie vor Glück strahlte und er wurde eifersüchtig, wenn Tony Kate wegen Ihres neuen Freundes neckte. So wie heute zum Beispiel. Er hatte sich nur knapp eine Frage verkneifen können. Stattdessen brodelte Lava in ihm, er wollte nicht, dass irgendein Typ Kate anfasste, sie zum Lachen brachte und sie küsste. Gibbs hatte Angst, dass Kate verletzt werden würde. Immerhin wäre das nicht das erste Mal, wie er durch Tony erfahren hatte. Er wusste dass er kein Recht hatte so Besitzergreifend zu sein.

Das einzige was er wollte war, dass Kate glücklich war. Und dass sie jeden Tag ihr strahlen und lächeln beibehielt.

In Gedanken versunken drückte sich Gibbs fester an sie. So, als ob er sie nie mehr loslassen wollte. Kate entging dies nicht. Obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie doch dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. Kate fragte jedoch nicht nach sondern genoss seine Umarmung. Es war schön so von ihm gehalten zu werden.

Er war viel zu ernst und distanziert. Dabei hatte er doch so viele andere Seiten, die er öfters zeigen sollte. Kate schloss die Augen und schauderte als er seinen Kopf senkte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „ Findest du es falsch?." „Was ?" flüsterte Kate zurück. Gibbs entfernte eine Hand von ihrer Taille und streichelte ihren Hals. „Das!", sagte er mit Nachdruck und Kate wusste was er meinte. Sie drehte sich um, stellte den Eisbecher auf ihrem Schreibtisch und griff nach seiner Hand. Sie zog ihn zu sich und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch. Der Grössenunterschied war nun nicht mehr so gross wie vorher, sie brauchte ihr Kinn nur ein wenig in die Hohe zu recken und schon streifte sie seines. Gibbs sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

Seine Pupillen wanderten nervös von der einen in die andere Richtung, so als ob er nach Antworten in ihren Augen suchte. „ Was erhoffst du zu finden Gibbs?'", fragte Kate sanft und hielt seine Hände weiterhin fest. Beiden wussten dass aus dem neckischen Spiel von vorher nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben war. Hier ging es um viel mehr.  
Gibbs beugte sich zu ihr herunter, seine Stirn berührte die ihre. „ Ich habe Angst um dich Katie. Angst dass du verletzt wirst und ich dich nicht davor beschützen kann!". Kate schluckte. Sie war überrascht von seiner Offenheit.

Bisher hatte sie nur angenommen, dass Gibbs etwas an ihr lag. Jetzt wusste sie es.

Jedoch hatte sie keinen Schimmer was sie ihm darauf antworten sollte. So was hatte noch nie jemand zu ihr gesagt. Sie zögerte eine Weile, dann sagte sie:

„ Du brauchst keine Angst um mich zu haben Gibbs. Ich bin alt genug auf mich selbst aufzupassen und ich hab eine Pistole, schon vergessen? Die liegt griffbereit unter meinem Kopfkissen".

Gibbs lächelte und konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „ Ein wunder dass dein Kopf noch nicht deformiert ist." Er tastete an ihren Hinterkopf und hob eine Braue: „ Obwohl, ich spüre da doch was. Vielleicht hast du doch schon Schäden davon getragen." „Hey!", entrüstete sich Kate und boxte ihm in den Brustkorb.

Gibbs lachte laut auf und griff nach ihren Händen, um sie vor weiteren Schlägen abzuhalten.

Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte , umschloss er ihre Handgelenke mit seiner linken Hand und griff mit der anderen nach dem Eisbecher.

„Wie war das noch mit dem aufessen? Jetzt wirst wohl du ihn erst wieder sehen wenn er leer ist". Gibbs grinste. Kate schaute ihn gespielt böse an, wehrte sich jedoch nicht. Er hielt sie nur mit leichtem Druck fest und Kate fand es interessant ihm beim Essen zu zusehen. Sie genoss seine Nähe und der Ausblick auf ihn. Kate liess den Blick über seinen Oberkörper gleiten. Er trug ein blaues Hemd, das seine eisblauen Augen wunderbar zur Geltung brachte. Seine Arme waren leicht gebräunt und muskulös. Sie liebte den Druck mit dem er sie festhielt. Und plötzlich wünschte sich Kate nichts sehnlicher als den Platz der flüssigen Eiscreme einzunehmen.  
Wie sich wohl seine mit Schokolade getränkten Lippen anfühlten? Und wie würden sie schmecken?.

Kate wurde langsam ungeduldig. „ Hey Gibbs. Lässt du deine arme Agentin einfach so verdursten?". Kate verzerrte gequält ihr Gesicht, was ihn wieder zum Lächeln brachte. „ Okay überredet. Aber die Hände bleiben da wo sie sind. Nicht dass du mir noch meine Rippen brichst!". Er trat näher an Sie heran, während sich Kate aufrichtete. Gibbs hielt ihre Hände weiterhin fest, tauchte den Löffel ins geschmolzene Eis und führte in an ihre Lippen. Kate sah ihn herausfordernd an und öffnete langsam ihren Mund.

Sie liess sich das Eis in Zeitlupentempo im Mund vergehen und sah ihn danach an. „Mehr", verlangte sie. Gibbs fütterte sie weiter, nach dem 3. Löffel jedoch bemerkte er die dünne Schokoladenspurt welche von sich von ihrer Unterlippe einen weg quer über ihren Hals bahnte.

Ohne lange zu zögern senkte er sein Gesicht und fuhr mit seinem Daumen der Spur nach. Der sanfte Druck von Gibbs Daumen auf ihrer empfindlichen Haut liess Kate seufzen. Kurz vor ihrem Schlüsselbein hielt er an und sah zu ihr hoch. „ Ich glaube da hat es auch noch was", murmelte Kate und deutete auf ihre Oberlippe. Gibbs fuhr mit seinem Daumen langsam über die Stelle und erwiderte dann: „ Hm, dass lässt sich nicht gut mit dem Daumen beseitigen. Weißt du diese Schokolade ist wirklich hartnäckig.", sagte Gibbs schelmisch und versuchte seiner Stimme einen ernsten Unterton zu geben. Was ihm aber ziemlich misslang.

„Tu was du tun musst!", sagte Kate gespielt frustriert. Gibbs hielt ihre Hände immer noch fest und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, in dem er jegliche Bürogegenstände zur Seite schob und Kate nun praktisch mit ihrem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch lag. Er senkte seinen Mund und liess seine Lippen über ihren Hals gleiten, dann weiter übers Kinn bis zu ihrem Mund. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Oberlippe.

Spätestens jetzt schloss Kate die Augen und sie versank in seinen Berührungen. Mit ihrer Beherrschung war es nun endgültig vorbei. Bei solchen Zärtlichkeiten war Kate noch nie passiv gewesen. Auch nicht bei den Dingen , welche übers Küssen hinausgingen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten würde, aber kein Mann konnte sie so reizen und dann erwarten sie würde es einfach still über sich ergehen lassen. Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem Gibb's über ihre Oberlippe geleckt hatte, öffnete sie ihren Mund und gewährte ihm Eintritt.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Gibbs einen Moment lang unsicher ob er weitergehen wollte.

Er hatte sich immer gewünscht sie zu küssen, sie zu spüren. Jedoch hätte er nie gedacht dass dieser Moment so schnell da sein würde. Und nie hätte er gedacht, dass es am Arbeitsplatz passieren würde. Natürlich hätte es nie so weit kommen sollen. Es waren schliesslich genug Zweifel da, von beiden Seiten her. Aber konnte etwas das sich so gut anfühlte, falsch sein? Konnte man einer solchen Frau denn überhaupt widerstehen? Hatte man eine Change ihrem an steckendem Lächeln zu entkommen? Noch ehe Gibbs auf diese Fragen eine Antwort finden konnte, hatte sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund geschoben und kostete ihn. Ohne zu zögern tat er das gleiche in ihrem Mund. Sie schmeckte süss, nach Erdbeeren und natürlich war da noch der nussige Geschmack des Schokoladeneis. Es war tausendmal besser als er sich das in seinen Träumen und Fantasien vorgestellt hatte. Er erforschte ihren Mund langsam, als er jedoch ihre Zunge in seinem Mund fühlte, wurden seine Bewegungen schneller und leidenschaftlicher.

Er drückte sich noch näher an sie heran, so nahe dass sein Oberkörper auf ihrem lag.

Kate konnte ein leises stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie den Druck seiner Brust auf der ihren spürte. Auch wenn sie beide jetzt praktisch nichts mehr trennte, war das noch nicht nahe genug. Sie küsste ihm mit allem was sie hatte und schlang ihre Beine um ihn.

Sie hörte ein weiteres, gedämpftes Stöhnen und wusste dieses mal dass es aus seiner Kehle kam.

Er schmeckte gut, sehr gut. Kate schmeckte eine verführerische Mischung aus Kaffee und Pfefferminze.

„Mein Gott, was tun wir hier nur Katie?", raunte Gibbs mit tiefer Stimme und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals. Er stütze sich mit einer Hand auf dem Bürotisch auf und schob seine andere unter die weisse Bluse seiner Agentin. Da diese jedoch sehr eng war, kam er nicht weit. Stattdessen begann er den obersten Knopf zu öffnen.

„ Ich denke wir tun genau dass was wir schon längst hätten tun sollen, „ flüsterte Kate zurück und griff mit ihren Händen in sein weiches, graumeliertes Haar.

Sie sah ihm voller verlangen in die Augen und entdeckte darin dieselbe Lust die ihn ihr loderte.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er mit einem Finger über die zarte Haut ihres Dekolleté strich. „ Weißt du eigentlich, wie verrückt du mich machst? Jeden Tag wieder aufs Neue? Weißt du wie schwer es ist mit dir zu arbeiten? Sich im selben Raum mit dir aufzuhalten und ruhig zu bleiben?", fragte er sie und saugte vorsichtig an einer Stelle ihres Halses.

Kate seufzte wohlig. Sie liebte es seinen Worten zu lauschen. Gibbs Stimme hatte sie schon immer fasziniert. Sie mochte den tiefen Klang egal ob er sich nun aufregte, fluchte oder Befehle erteilte.

Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass Gibbs sanft und beruhigend sprach, war es speziell: Denn in diesem Moment galten seine Worte nur ihr. Kein anderer Agent hörte zu, Gibbs Aufmerksamkeit war nur auf Kate gerichtet. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr dies sehr gefiel. Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht mit ihm alleine zu sein.

Natürlich hatte es in der Vergangenheit genügend Gelegenheiten gegeben, zum Beispiel wenn sie zusammen im Einsatz waren. Jedoch war es damals nie so weit gekommen- bis jetzt.

„ Warum dann Regel 12? Ich würde eher sagen dass du es mir schwer gemacht hast!", neckte sie ihn, bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter da sie nicht wollte dass er mit seinen Berührungen aufhörte.

Gibbs Zunge verliess ihren Hals, er richtete sich auf und blickte sie schelmisch an:

„Nun, die Regel habe ich aus einem einzigen Grund aufgestellt..".

Fragend sah sie ihn an, er machte jedoch keine Anstalten eine Erklärung zu liefern.  
Es entstand eine Pause: Natürlich wollte Kate den wahren Grund wissen, aber sie würde ihn nicht anflehen sie aufzuklären. Gibbs jedoch wollte dass seine junge Agentin ihn fragte. Er wusste wie neugierig sie war und wie schwer es ihr viel auf seine Erklärung zu warten.

Kate biss sich nervös auf ihre Unterlippe, sie würde ihn zum Reden bringen, da bestand kein Zweifel.

Sie räkelte sich provokativ auf dem Bürotisch und öffnete den zweiten Knopf ihrer Bluse. Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie sich vom Hals , über den Bauch bis kurz vor den Ansatz ihres kurzen, schwarzen Rockes und seufzte dabei leise:

„ Ach Gibbs, wenn du mir den Grund nicht verraten willst, fürchte ich müssen wir hiermit aufhören." Sie reizte ihn noch mehr und schob mit ihrer Hand den Rock ein wenig nach oben so dass er freie Sicht auf ihre Oberschenkel hatte.

Gibbs der jeder ihrer Bewegungen gefolgt war, senkte sich wieder und hauchte ihr ins rechte Ohr: „ Glaubst du wirklich dass du auch nur die kleinste Change hättest mir zu entkommen?". Er demonstrierte ihr seine Macht, indem er sie näher an sich zog und eine Hand unter ihren Rock schob. Während seine linke Hand immer höher wanderte, strich er mit der anderen zärtlich über ihre Wange:" Ich verrate es dir Katie, wenn du mir versprichst dass dies hier kein Traum ist. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, dich nie wieder so berühren zu können."

Kate sah ihm fest in die Augen und erwiderte: „ Ich verspreche es dir, Jethro dies ist kein Traum. Auch wenn ich eine Change hätte, ich würde keinen Fluchtversuch wagen." Sie griff ebenfalls unter den Rock und Schob seine Hand genau dorthin wo sie seine Berührung am meisten brauchte. Er schloss nun ebenfalls die Augen und beide blieben ein paar Minuten ruhig und lauschten den schweren Atemzügen welche die Luft erfüllten. „ Regel 12 stellte ich aus reinem Egoismus auf; ehrlich gesagt fürchtete ich, du und Tony…".

Kate öffnete die Augen: „ Was hat Tony damit zu tun? Fürchtest du etwa ich würde was mit ihm anfangen?". Sie lächelte, Gibbs jedoch blieb ernst.

Gibbs zögerte einen Moment und gab dann zu: „ Ja, Katie. Ich meine, er ist jung und gutaussehend. Ich hingegen bin mindestens 20 Jahre älter und dein Boss."

Er streichelte weiterhin über ihr Gesicht und drücke seinen Mund sanft auf ihre weichen Lippen. Kate nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihr Herz: „ Fühlst du das Jethro? Mein Herz schlägt immer so wild wenn du in der Nähe bist. Ich kann nichts dagegen machen, seit dem Moment als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind schlägt es so schnell. Tony ist wie ein Bruder für mich aber du….!".

„Ich bin…?", fragte Gibbs ungeduldig. Kate jedoch drückte ihn fest an sich und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge erneut über seine Lippen. Als sich diese öffnete küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich und begann einen wilden Tanz mit seiner Zunge.

Nach einer Ewigkeit stiess sie ihn sanft von sich und erklärte: „ Du bist der Mann den ich begehre. Du bist der Mann, den ich küssen will, den ich berühren will…und...", sie beugte sich ganz nahe zu ihm und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „ Du bist der Mann mit dem ich schlafen will."

"Das trifft sich gut, Katie. Denn genau dasselbe möchte ich auch."

Erneut biss sich Kate auf die Lippen, diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören liessen ihr Herz noch schneller schlagen jedoch musste er eines unbedingt noch wissen:

„ Jethro. Ich will dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, aber nicht nur für eine Nacht. Ich will keinen One-night-stand hier im Büro oder sonst wo ich will…"

„ Eine richtige Beziehung?", fragte Gibbs. Sie nickte. „ Du kennst meine Vergangenheit, Katie. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen perfekt dafür geeignet zu sein."

Wieder nickte sie. „ Ich weiss. Ich verlange keine Romantik von dir Jethro. Aber ich will deine ganze Liebe. Andernfalls hat dies hier keinen Sinn."

„ Die hast du mit Sicherheit", antwortete Gibbs. „ Ich liebe dich Kate, aber es wird nicht leicht werden mit mir!", meinte er zögernd.

„ Dito", lächelte Kate. Als sie sah dass er erneut sprechen wollte, legte sie ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.

„ Genug Worte! Wir haben schon so viel Zeit mit reden vergeudet". Sie küsste ihn innig und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter das blaue Hemd, welches seine Augen so wunderschön zur Geltung brachten. Während sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten, fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand bis zum Ansatz seiner Hose und begann seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Durch diese Berührung verlor er seine mühsam aufrechterhaltene Kontrolle und Beherrschung.

Mein Gott! Wie sollte er sie denn auch nicht verlieren? Er war gerade dabei mit seiner jungen Agentin, die schönste Frau welche ihm je begegnet war, auf dem Bürotisch zu schlafen.

Nicht dass er das noch nie getan hätte. Wie oft wohl hatte er sich schon vorgestellt mit Kate zu schlafen? Im Bett, auf einer grünen Wiese, am Strand…oh ja und auch im Büro. Und nun? Nun war der Traum zur Realität geworden.

Zwar hatte er immer schon unwillkürlich registriert wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, jedoch hätte er nie gedacht dass sie genauso starke Gefühle für ihn hegte wie er für sie hatte.

Als Kates Hand plötzlich über seine schwarzen Boxershorts strichen, verflüchtigten sich alle Gedanken und ein tiefes Lustgefühl bereitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Doch noch bevor Kate ihm die Boxershorts herunter steifen konnte um ihn zu berühren, drängte sich  
plötzlich ein innerer Instinkt in sein Bewusstsein und er öffnete auf der Stelle sine Augen. Nervös bewegten sich seine Pupillen hin und her als sein Gehör auf ein Geräusch aufmerksam wurde.

Enttäuscht über Gibbs Unterbruch richtete sich Kate auf und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Jethro was…!", setzte sie an, er jedoch Unterbrach sie.

„Schsch, hörst du nicht. Der Aufzug hat sich gerade geöffnet…", flüsterte Gibbs und trat sofort von ihr zurück.

Erst jetzt dämmerte es Kate wieder, was sie beide gerade imstande gewesen waren zu tun, wo sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft hingaben und sie wusste auch wer aus dem Fahrstuhl trat.

Frustriert stand sie auf und lief an ihren Schreibtisch zurück. So schnell als möglich zupfte sie ihren Rock zu recht und versuchte mit den Fingern ihr Haar zu glätten.

Sie warf einen Blick zu Gibbs, der dabei war seinen Gürtel zuschliessen und musste grinsen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und raunte: „ Da siehst du was bei dummen Gedanken rauskommt". Sie grinste weiter und starrte ohne Scheu auf die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose. „ Falsches Adjektiv , Jethro. Wilde Gedanken trifft es besser. Und: Was kann ich dafür wenn du die Kontrolle über deinen Körper verlierst?", zog Kate ihn auf.

Gibbs warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und murmelte gerade noch so laut, dass sie ihn verstehen konnte: „ Na warte, wir werden ja noch sehen wer am Ende ohne Kontrolle da steht. Ich kann Dinge mit dir tun, Katie von denen dir Hören und Sehen vergeht."

Er grinste und liess sich auf seinen Bürostuhl fallen. Kate tat es ihm gleich und warf ihm einen glühenden Blick zu.

Nach ein paar Sekunden erschien auch schon ein ziemlich durch geschwitzter, junger Agent. „ Auftrag ausgeführt, Boss. Abby und Ducky lassen grüssen. Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber da unten war es so schön kühl", erklärte er und lief in Richtung seines Schreibtisches.

Als Tony ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte, nutze Kate die Gelegenheit um Gibbs eine Nachricht ohne Worte zukommen zu lassen.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie sofort Augenkontakt mit ihm. Sie deutete auf ihn und dann auf ihre Lippen. Gibbs runzelte die Stirne und sah sie fragend an.

Dann begriff er erst: Durch die heftigen Küsse von vorher, hatte sich Kates erdbeerroten Lipgloss auf ihn übertragen. Er wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund.

„ Äh sagt mal, habt ihr mir überhaupt zugehört?", fragte sich Tony und beäugte seinen Boss sowie Kate misstrauisch. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Die beiden starrten sich geradezu an, beide mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Tony kannte diese Art von Lächeln. Dieses Lächeln erschien nur auf den Lippen zweier Personen die ein Geheimnis miteinander teilten. Und Tony konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen welcher Art dieses Geheimnis angehörte. Er musterte Kate genauer. Er bemerkte ihr zerzaustes Haar, die verrutschte Bluse und dann waren da noch ihre Lippen. Bevor er zu Abby ins Labor runtergegangen war, schimmerten sie erdbeerrot. Die Farbe war immer noch da, jedoch war sie verschmiert und ihre Lippen waren leicht geschwollen.

Er tat das gleiche bei Gibbs, fand jedoch dass er wie immer aussah.

„Natürlich, wie kann man denn dich überhören Tony!", meinte Kate und brach den Blickkontakt mit Gibbs peinlich berührt ab.

Sie war schon wieder in Gibbs Ozeanblauen Augen versunken. Es würde an ein Wunder grenzen sollte Tony dies nicht bemerkt haben.

In der Tat schien sie dieser durchdringend zu Mustern. Sie rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und hoffte Gibbs würde sich bald zu Wort melden.

„ Okay, Dinozzo. Ich denke wir könnten alle eine Abkühlung gebrauchen.", Gibbs schnappte sich den übrig gebliebenen Eisbecher und hielt ihn Tony hin.

Tony nahm ihm den Becher ab und schaute auf das inzwischen geschmolzene, flüssige Eis herunter. „ Tja, bist selber schuld. Wenn du dich nicht so lange ihm Labor aufgehalten hättest…..", rügte ihn sein Boss.

Dann stand er auf und klatschte ihn die Hände:

„ Okay. Ich denke wir machen für heute Feierabend!", verkündete er möglichst neutral. Jedoch war der freundliche Unterton deutlich herauszuhören.

Tony sah ihn erneut misstrauisch an und traute seinen Ohren nicht. Was um Himmels Willen war nur in den 20 Minuten passiert, in denen er im Labor unten war.

Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob vielleicht Aliens aufgetaucht waren und von seinem Boss besitzt ergriffen hatten. Jedoch verwarf er diesen Gedanken rasch wieder. „Kaum eine halbe Stunde im kalten, dunklen Labor bei Abby und ich fange schon an zu spinnen", murmelte Tony halb laut zu sich. Zu seinem Boss sagte er jedoch: „ Du weißt dass es erst 15:00 Uhr ist, oder?".

Gibbs begann seinen Kram zusammen zupacken und erwiderte: „ Was stehst du da noch dumm herum Dinozzo. Sonst bist du doch immer der erste, der nach Feierabend aus dem Büro rennt"

Kate nickte bestätigend und riet ihm: „ Renn bevor es sich Gibbs noch anders überlegt".

Tonys Gesicht hellte sich auf. Er schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und rannte wie immer nach Arbeitsschluss zum Fahrstuhl. Auf halbem Weg blieb er stehen und fragte Kate:" Hey kommst du mit zum Schwimmen?".

Alarmiert warf Gibbs seiner jungen Agentin einen Blick zu.

Doch er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, wie ihm Kate schon vorher versichert hatte, hatte sie ihre Wahl schon lange getroffen: „ Nein, Tony. Heute habe ich schon etwas anderes vor."  
Enttäuscht zuckte dieser nur mit den Schultern und verschwand im Fahrstuhl.

Sofort lief Kate zum Bürotisch ihres Bosses und fragte: „ Du willst doch jetzt nicht auch zum Schwimmen oder?".  
Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf: "Vielleicht später. Lass uns zu mir fahren Katie. Ich denke uns fallen bessere Dinge ein als Schwimmen zu gehen."  
Gibbs Telefonierte kurz ins Labor hinunter und entliess somit auch Abby und Ducky in den Feierabend.

„Können wir …?", fragte Gibbs. Kate nickte und zusammen liefen sie zum Fahrstuhl.  
Noch während sie auf seine Ankunft wartete, zog Gibbs seine Agentin zu sich und strich ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen und wussten dass sie bald tun konnten was sie sich schon so lange wünschten:

Sich ungestört und mit aller Zeit der Welt zu lieben. Desweitern waren sich die beiden sicher, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Mal bleiben würde: Dafür waren die Gefühle die sie füreinander hegten, die Lust die sie aufeinander verspürten und das abgrundtiefe Vertrauen dass sie beim jeweilig anderen fanden einfach zu gross.

Dies war erst der Beginn in eine wunderbare, gemeinsame Zukunft.

THE END


End file.
